Romulan
While the raising of children is a community effort, the formal education of the children is usually done under the strict auspices of a highly learned tutor in a nursery or schoolroom setting. The position of tutor to the House is considered an extremely important post and good tutors are held in exceptionally high esteem by the Romulans. All noble-born children receive basic education in the sciences, the arts, literature, and mandatory military service. By contrast, those children of House Minor and commoner birth have limited prospects, with military service often the only path open to them. Romulan children are tutored in the proper forms of address for adults, equals, superiors and servants. The important concepts of honor, respect, duty, strength, service to the Empire, and self-sacrifice are engrained within the children at a very early age. Prior to the age of testability, all children are extensively trained and prepared to their maximum potential. In the face of ever-present shortages of food and supplies, the ancient Romulans had to make certain difficult decisions. Preferential treatment was given to those individuals with the best chance for survival in the harsh environment. Only the smartest, healthiest, and strongest could survive. It was customary for the ill and infirm to simply walk away from the settlements, to elect to die with honour, than to strain the meager resources of the people to care for individuals who could not contribute to the greater good. During this time of survival, the D’sora Ceremony was formed, the testing of young children for intelligence, for strength, and adaptability. Those children who passed the test were feted to a glorious time of feasting, dressed in magnificent ceremonial robes, and honoured at a special religious service, at which time they were given their family name and officially entered into the historical records of the family. Those who did not pass, that is, those who were genetically or intellectually inferior or ill or infirm in any way, were quietly and painlessly put to death and never spoken of again. One of the dominant Romulan faiths centres on worship of the four Elements; as in Human culture these as Earth, Fire, Water and Air. This system of belief dates back to the interstellar exodus from Vulcan. On Vulcan, before the Sundering, hundreds of religions existed, of every conceivable kind. When the journey began, therefore, the Travellers also possessed a wide array of religions. No single faith or belief system dominated the soon-to-be Rihannsu's attention, until one began to become prominent, one that had, amusingly enough, begun largely as a joke. On one of the news nets on the Great Ship Gorget, some nameless individual left a small dissertation with the title of "Matter as God." She argued that things in the universe noticed, that is, were in some manner consciously invested in their surroundings and their own existence. This, she argued, perhaps tongue-in-cheek, is why an everyday object desperately needed so often appears to have disappeared - it simply noticed your need for it, and reacted perversely. The Universe itself, then, is borderline sentient, and will react in a positive or negative manner to your needs depending on how you treat it. The tone of this certainly sounds mostly humorous, but as the discussion grew larger, the idea was discussed more and more seriously, though never without a little humour thrown in. The Travellers concluded that, quite simply, the fact of the universe’s existence gave it the right to be treated with honour, to be appreciated, and to be named. The Universe, they decided, wanted to be ordered and cared for, and treated well, and the purpose of sentient life within its confines was to serve that purpose. If there are indeed gods- and many Romulan communities developed sizable pantheons- then Romulans are merely their tool towards caring for the Universe. For example, they are the caretakers of the less sentient forms of life. The discussion continued to grow and evolve over the remainder of the journey. Many modern Romulan beliefs can be traced back to this time period, their foundations entrenched in the Sentient Universe debate. The concept of rehei, an individual’s private, self-found name (which in modern Romulan culture would constitute their Fourth name), originally developed from the use of “handles” during on-line discussion. Reheiin evolved until they were names possessing a profound significance, resulting from a true understanding of one’s own nature; who you were. As an extension of this, naming in general was given a great deal of consideration and everything found, be it animal, mineral, or vegetable, was given a carefully considered name, the most appropriate moniker. Since no small importance was placed on the Universe's actual physical existence, a side discussion began, defining the elements of the Universe. Thali (Earth), Ralaa (Air), Takar (Fire), and Atla (Water), were decided upon. Some argued that Plasma and Collapsed Matter should count as well, but these suggestions soon faded away, leaving only the original four. Just as an idea of “character” was applied to the Universe, each of the four elements was considered to possess a distinct personality. The elements became symbols for ideas. When the elements were invoked, they were to bring aid to that idea, to augment or reinforce it. Takar (Fire) represents quick change, anger, and passion, while Thali (Earth) represents stability, the lack of change, tenacity and fortitude. Ralaa (Air) represents adaptability to change, whimsicality, and celerity of thought and Atla (Water) represents serenity, silence, stealth, slow change, love, and seduction. Usually, an individual will adopt one of the elements as his charge, something he feels he represents most and an element he respects. That individual, if interested in meditating on such matters, can become involved with one of the sects. Water: the colour blue, wine, blood, any drink, flowing water, birth, death, tears, purity, eternity. Air: the colour yellow, Name Flag, any flying bird, starship, wind, weather, the mind, freedom, unpredictability. Fire: the colour red, plasma fire, light, lightning, explosion, volcano, singularity, the soul, passion, strength. Earth: the colour green, grass, soil, stone, tree, mountain, valley, building, the physical body, the family, endurance, renewal. Whatever sect a Romulan citizen belongs to, he should not ignore the other elements and the attitudes they represent, merely recognizing that he favours this particular element. If his only course of action in a situation was to adapt to it, a typical Romulan might meditate on Ralaa, though if he was normally part of the Takar sect, he might find a Takar slant on the symbolism of Ralaa. A general term for sect members is Galan- “Seeker”. An Atlan is a Water sect member, Ralaan an Air sect member, Takaan a Fire sect member and Thalin an Earth sect member. Sect leaders are entitled d'Atla, d'Ralaa, d'Takar, ''or d'Thali''. A d'Galan is a Great Seeker, or spiritual advisor. Obviously, this Elemental philosophy is not the only religion in modern Romulan culture; there are many. Some, such as the d'Ravsai faith, have quite a number of followers, yet the Elemental religion has ensnared the thoughts of a majority of Romulan citizens, perhaps because it is so open to free discussion and debate. There is no single text or pronouncement which must be followed in this respect, somewhat unusual given the absolute morality and strict respect for tradition which typically define Romulan society. Popular Romulan beliefs also include the concept of Mra'he'nod, analogous to "Armageddon"; a day on which the skies of Romulus will blacken forever, and the dead will rise and rampage through the cities, taking all who lived with them into the abyss for eternity. Romulans tell their children that this day will eventually come, and for that reason it is important to remain in the good graces of departed relatives. Category:Sapient Species